


show me your love (your love)

by endofadream



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Also dat pleasing word count, Also like hella late wow, Basically PWP, Birthday Sex, M/M, Vibrators, kind of, some feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 18:23:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5059243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endofadream/pseuds/endofadream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lee bends to press a kiss atop Richard’s hair, then cards his fingers through it, and says, “You know what would make it better? Another early birthday present?”</p><p>Richard hums in response.</p><p>“A vibrator.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	show me your love (your love)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, hello, I'm still here! This fic was intended to be my lil birthday fic for Richard's, but, well, life got in the way and you know how that goes. Either way, it's here now! So I hope you enjoy, lovelies.

The afterglow is pleasant and well-missed, a gentle warmth in Richard’s limbs that serves to counteract the aching, well-fucked soreness in the rest of his body. Lee’s hand running a smooth continuous trail up-and-down-and-up-again along Richard’s back does its best to lull Richard into that precipice between awareness and sleep. As far as early birthday presents go, this one has been his favorite so far.

“I’ve missed that,” Lee murmurs, low baritone above him, like they haven’t spent every possible moment alone together naked since Richard had gotten back to New York. There are parts of Richard that are chafed that he didn’t even know _could_ be chafed. He breathes out a small laugh of agreement, strokes over Lee’s chest and listens to the steady beat of his heart and gets lost in its rhythm. “Forgotten how good you are at it.”

Richard lets out a lazy snort, too tired to lift his head. “Must not be very good then.”

A laugh, low and fond; a vibration that settles under Richard’s ear and cheek and works its way through his own body. Lee’s hand stops, fingers splaying across the soft, warm skin of Richard’s side. “You are _very_ good,” Lee says, and Richard can picture the quirk of his mouth now, the glint in his eye. “The best.”

Richard hums in placated contentment, smoothing his hand from Lee’s pectoral muscle to the curve of his shoulder and back again, cataloguing the transition from the rough scratch of faint hair to the smoothness of Lee’s skin. In all truthfulness, Richard had almost forgotten himself what actual sex felt like—the long, drawn-out kind where he’s sweating and trembling before they’ve even so much as reached for the lube, not the kind that they’ve been having through phone and text and Skype. Toronto, while nice, had felt like a prison at the end of the day when he’d go back to his empty hotel room.

Lee bends to press a kiss atop Richard’s hair, then cards his fingers through it, and says, “You know what would make it better? Another early birthday present?”

Richard hums in response.

“A vibrator.”

The pleasant haze that Richard’s been drifting around in dissipates in an instant, leaving him in startling clarity. He lifts his head, doesn’t really realize that he’s giving Lee an incredulous look until Lee’s brow furrows and he’s saying, “What? You don’t like vibrators?”

It isn't that Richard doesn't like them; it’s that he’s never _used_ one. Never had the desire to, though he’s had plenty of willing partners in the past. And he’d thought that what he and Lee had, what they did, had been enough. Thought that _he’d_ been enough, and maybe, now, he hasn’t. Workaholic that he is, grumpy at the best of times even when he isn’t inhabited by another character’s inescapable thoughts and mannerisms.

“I don’t,” he says, and clicks his jaw shut. Under his hand Lee’s heart has sped up slightly. Heat begins to creep up the back of his neck, burn the tips of his ears and scorch his cheekbones. “I, ah, I’ve never…used one.”

Lee blinks. “Come again?”

Richard avoids Lee’s eyes and repeats himself in a low mutter.

“So, wait, you mean…you’ve never used a vibrator before?” Lee sounds absolutely incredulous.

Richard shifts, feeling himself begin to shut down in indignation and embarrassment, and he wants more than anything to move away, to distance himself like he’s used to when things get rough. Lee continues: “You, my almost forty-four-year-old boyfriend, have never used a vibrator on either yourself or another person?”

Richard stiffens under Lee’s touch, which, just a moment ago, was soothing as his fingers had traced the bare expanse of Richard’s back. “I’ve heard that sex toys can ruin a relationship!” And, okay, that's a bit of a lie, but he supposes that it's better than just admitting that he's never used one purely because he'd felt awkward about it. He’s perhaps a little more defensive than he means to be, but Richard’s been judged all his life for one thing or another, and he’d never expected this level of it from Lee.

“Oh, darlin’, no,” Lee says, a touch surprised. “Vibrators are amazing. I bought my first one when I moved away for college and never regretted it.”

_That’s_ a thought. Still. “I just…” Richard sighs gustily. “For a long time I wasn't comfortable with my sexuality, so stomaching the thought of buying a sex toy was difficult.” And it’s true: it had taken Richard years to accept this side of himself and sometimes, even after everything he’s seen and everything he’s been through—hell, even after _Lee_ —Richard still has a hard time admitting it.

Lee’s hand on his chin is soft, unexpected, and Richard lets himself be moved, looks up and feels the catch of his breath at the understanding weight of Lee’s eyes on him.

“You’re comfortable now, aren’t you?” Lee asks.

Richard nods without thinking.

In return he gets a warm smile, Lee’s lips pressed supple and chaste against his. “Then let me show you,” he murmurs, words hot as they form and dissipate against Richard’s skin. Immediately Richard is kissing him back, unthinking and automatic because he knows Lee, he trusts Lee, angling his chin and parting his lips at the warm-slick swipe of Lee’s tongue. Lee is like an extension of himself, slots against Richard’s side and in his life like he’s always been there.

His turnaround time isn't anything like it was in his youth, but Richard can feel the tingling warmth of arousal burning its low embers in his belly as Lee’s stubble scrapes against his own, as they angle seamlessly, pulling away and moving back in with slow, sucking kisses that steal the breath right out of Richard’s mouth. By the time that Richard has a hand fisted in Lee’s hair and Lee’s long fingers are scraping down the nape of Richard’s neck he’s already well on the way to being half-hard. The whine that leaves his throat when Lee moves back is involuntary.

“Are you okay with it?” Lee asks again, because he always wants to make sure. Richard stares at the swollen plushness of Lee’s mouth, at the faint slick-shine on his chin. He forgets to answer for a second, too busy remembering what those lips look like wrapped around his cock. And when he does the smile that splits Lee’s face is bright, excited, and he leans in and kisses Richard one more time before he’s getting up and moving over to the closet.

Richard appreciates the view, the long, lean lines of Lee’s body, the strong muscles of his thighs and the impossible broadness of his shoulders marked with faint red lines left by Richard’s nails. That gets his cock stirring a little bit faster; it’s not difficult to recall the choked-off, guttural noise that Lee had made when Richard had drug his fingers down Lee’s back.

When Lee turns around with a box in his hands Richard is fully hard again, hot against his belly, and Lee’s eyes are drawn to it, a little smirk gently curving one side of his mouth as he strides back over to the bed, easy in his nakedness in a way that Richard still quite isn’t.

The box goes on the nightstand as Lee kisses him, slow and sweet, and Richard responds eagerly, starved, hand fisting through Lee’s hair. They break away panting, flushed, and Richard leans forward to nip sharply at Lee’s lower lip, just to hear his gasp.

“You kept it in a box in the closet?” he asks, scooting over to give Lee room on the bed.

“Never knew how you felt about it,” Lee replies with a shrug, opening the box and withdrawing a slim, smooth blue rod. Richard eyes it, feeling, for the first time, a twist of anticipation in his gut. “I didn't want to scare you off with my tiny vibrator.”

Richard snorts, shoves at Lee’s arm, and just like that they’re both laughing, easy as ever. A little of the tension in Richard’s shoulders begins to finally uncoil, the defensiveness melting away, and he kisses the crooked grin off of Lee’s face, lets himself get lost in the sex-heavy air of the room, in the faint musk of Lee’s faded cologne as Lee leans in, cages Richard down against the mattress. It’s to easy to lose himself like this, to block out the rest of the world and their responsibilities and focus only on this room. Lee will take care of him, he knows that; Lee would never steer him wrong, would never do something that he wasn't completely sure that Richard was okay with. And that, perhaps, is why Richard had fallen in love with him so fast.

“You ready?” Lee asks with a hitch in his breath, shifting his weight to his left hand and turning the switch. The buzzing is loud, much louder than Richard had expected. The knot in his stomach grows, but with it comes a heady rush of excitement, a burning-hot blaze that leaves him reeling for a moment and feeling scorched from within. So he swallows and nods, shifting on the bed and trying not to stare too hard at the slim device in Lee’s hand.

The first touch of it to his cock is a sharp, tingling spark of pleasure, one that has Richard’s hips surging off the bed and his breath leaving him in a punched-out gasp. He thinks that Lee chuckles but he can’t be sure, is too busy twisting on the bed like he is and grasping at the sheets. Something is asked in Lee’s low voice, and Richard tries to form words that die and tumble out in strings of moans and keens.

“That good?” Lee asks in the tone of someone who’s asked more than once, a touch of amusement as he rolls the smooth tip down the curved length of Richard’s cock. “Or is it too much?”

“Good,” Richard grunts out, tipping his head back as the buzzing moves to his balls and nestles in the crease. It’s like—fuck, like his entire body is alight, is made up of this buzzing energy. Like all he knows is Lee and this pleasure. “It’s—oh, god, Lee, _fuck_.”

“Yeah?” Lee’s breath is coming long, uneven. Richard doesn't even need to look down to know that Lee is hard again. “You want more, or do you want me to stop?”

He slowly moves the vibrator up, twisting along the pulsing vein and trading the ridge of the head. Richard swallows back what probably could have been a scream, fisting one hand deep in the sheets and cupping the other around the back of Lee’s neck, drawing him down for a messy kiss that isn't much more than panted breaths and sloppy swipes of tongues against lips.

Heart jackrabbiting in his chest, Richard begs for more, isn't quite conscious of it until Lee is licking up along his neck, sucking a wet, pulsing mark at the curve before asking, hot and low, “Do you want me to fuck you with it?”

Oh, _fuck_. Yes, he wants—Richard doesn't think that he’s ever wanted anything more, except maybe perhaps Lee, that first day that he’d seen him on set, tall and graceful and so goddamn fucking gorgeous that Richard had forgotten how to think, how to _breathe_ , had frozen straight in his tracks the first time that Lee had laid eyes on him and smiled. Richard wants with an ache, with a fierce desire.

“Yes, yes,” he pants, “oh god yes.”

Lee chuckles, murmurs, “Greedy,” before he’s grabbing the lube from the nightstand and slicking the toy up. When he settles back down on the bed Richard spreads his legs with abandon, flushing from the way that Lee’s eyes darken and the way that he says, inching Richard’s thighs just a little further apart, “Still so open and wet for me, baby.” The cool, slick tip of the vibrator runs along his balls, then down his perineum before circling his hole, and Richard bites back a sob, a litany of  _please_ s and  _give it to me_ s.

It slides home easily, just slightly thinner and longer than Lee’s cock, and if Richard had thought that the vibrations were anything _outside_ of his body, inside is…it’s like he’s being taken apart from the inside out, dismantled piece by piece, every inch of his body buzzing. Lee keeps it there for a few moments, petting at Richard’s thigh with his other hand and letting him get adjusted. When he starts to move it, slow, deep thrusts that scrape just shy of Richard’s prostate, an embarrassingly high whine leaves Richard’s mouth, heels digging into the bed as he arches.

“More,” he pants, wetting his tongue over the cotton of his lips. “Ah, fuck, _Lee_ —I won’t fucking break, come _on_.”

“There it is,” Lee murmurs fondly, finally, _blessedly_ , beginning to fuck into Richard with snapping twists of his wrist. He pegs that sweet spot and this time Richard can’t bite back his yell, feels the rush of orgasm begin to bloom in his belly. His hand is on his cock, working himself in pulls that match the rhythm of Lee’s, a steady mantra of, “Yeah, fuck, like that, harder, _fuck me harder_ ,” breathy and deep between them.

“God, you’re hot,” Lee groans, and Richard looks at him in time to see Lee wrapping a hand around his own cock, swollen and jutting between his legs again. “You have no idea how fucking gorgeous you look like this, Rich.”

Richard moans, undulating to meet every thrust of the vibrator. He’s arched so high off the bed that he can feel the strain, can only breathe in little _uh_ s and _ah_ s, so close that all he can do is gasp in response and close his eyes, head digging into the pillow as he starts to come, hot over his chest and fist. His thighs tremble, spread wider as his hips snap up, forcing the vibrator deeper so that it rests against his prostate and wrings him through a twitching, gasping orgasm.

Lee slides it out before it becomes too much, pushing Richard’s legs down and crawls onto him, straddling his hips. There’s the slick sound of skin against skin as Richard’s cock leaks the last glossy strings of semen against his belly, and without even opening his eyes he says, “Come on me, love,” in a voice that’s roughened and throaty to even his own ears.

And Lee does, gasping, trembling, Richard finally opening his eyes and lifting up his head enough to see Lee’s tipped back, flushed chest heaving and shining in the dim light of their bedroom, his fist working his cock in twisting pulls as come splatters against the mess already left on Richard’s torso.

“Shit,” Lee breathes, then laughs. He kisses Richard’s slack mouth, rolls off him and onto his back in the open space on the mattress. “I think I’m gonna file that under ‘great ideas that we should definitely do again.’”

“Oh yeah? There’s a folder for that?”

“Mhm.” Lee nods seriously. “It’s beginning to get thick.”

The weight redistributes on the bed as he turns, and Richard opens his eyes, twists to meet Lee’s. “Have your thoughts on vibrators changed at all?” he asks innocently, raising his brows.

Richard snorts, rolls his eyes, but can’t fight the tug of a smile. “I think I can safely say that all of my past presumptions were just proven very wrong.

“And,” he adds, before Lee can get distracted again because he _knows_ that Lee will, “I have another great idea to add to the folder.”

Lee is practically vibrating with anticipation next to Richard as he says, “What’s that?”

Richard swings his leg over Lee’s and pulls himself up, bracing his weight with his hands on either side of Lee’s head. Lee’s eyes are wide, dark mossy green with rapidly-dilating pupils, and they flick down to Richard’s lips, where they stay as Richard says, “A shower,” before sliding off the bed and making his way towards the bathroom.

“You coming?” he asks without looking over his shoulder. A thump, then the rustle of sheets being untwisted, has him biting his lip against a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr is [here](http://endofadream.tumblr.com) if you're into that sort of thing. Reviews are appreciated <3


End file.
